


Drained

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Washed Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drained

Here it is. The long awaited sequel to "Washed Away". I hope y'all enjoy it. Yeah, it's a little shorter than I'd originally planned, but then, it's also finished 2 weeks later than I started it (you try writing this stuff when your friend's mom is sitting at the next computer!). Cope, have a donut and some coffee. 

Warnings: This is a masturbation/graphic depiction of male/male sex piece. NC-17, J/B more or less. If you don't *do* that/are under age/are a walrus--bugger off! This isn't for you! 

Disclaimers: I borrowed 'em, ran 'em around the block a few times and then put 'em back. No harm, no foul. Pet Fly owns 'em. Don't sue, I'm owned by the federal government six ways from Sunday so you wouldn't get as much as a single 'd' from diddly-squat. Have a nice day. Snog a stranger. @B^D 

! ! are thoughts, * * are emphasis, / / are imagined actions. All errors are mine! All MINE! Ahem. Right. On with it then.... 

## Drained

by AntyEnteT  


Blair awoke suddenly, the dream still lingering on the fringes of his conscious mind. He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The woman behind him rolled over, murmuring softly in her sleep. Not wanting to disturb her further, the young grad student stood up slowly, the moonlight coming through the blinds striping his bare skin with its soft glow. 

!That's the problem with staying here,! he thought, lightly scratching his chest as he walked to the bathroom. !I have to 'pay the rent'. At least Jim never....Right. Guess he was about to start.! He shook his head wryly, his expression caught between a grimace and a smirk. Despite himself, he had to wonder, !Just how long *has* Jim thought about me that way? Or was it really, *really* just a joke and I freaked out? Smooth move, Sandburg. You didn't even get him a chance to explain.! 

Blair locked the bathroom door behind him...just in case Christy happened to wake up and want to join him. He sighed, !What *is* my problem? I used to look forward to having the sex olympics with her.! 

Like a flash of lightning on a moonless night, the blissful sensation of hands gliding possessively along his flanks, hot moist breath bathing the nape of his neck enveloped him. He shuddered, either from pleasure or disgust he wasn't sure. They had been masculine hands, the breath whispering his name in a familiar masculine voice. As a dog worries a flea, so did his mind insist on investigating the errant whimsy. He fine-tuned the temperature of the shower and stepped in. 

Across the screen of his closed eyelids, the moments between Jim's--!Call it what it *is*!!--caress and his own harried evacuation played in full, vivid color and sound. He'd been so furious, so embarrassed and, yes, even hurt....   
  


* * *

!How could he!? How *dare* he! That...that...*BASTARD*!! Blair couldn't  
believe what had just happened...couldn't believe how much it had turned him  
on. Sure he'd thought about it before, Jim was the kind of good-looking that  
made every man wonder. His thoughts deteriorated into an internal rant,  
increasingly incoherent as he paced his room. He halted sharply, !What am I  
going to do now? Where am I going to go?!. He flopped down on his bed, a  
steady mantra of "Damndamndamn" vibrating his full lips.

He heard Jim get into the shower and made his decision.   
  


* * *

Blair tapped his forehead against the slick mint green tiles of the bath. He forced himself to think of Jim: his voice, his eyes, his hands.... Mentally, he examined the sentinel from head to foot, his hands twitching unconsciously with the desire to reach out, to explore. His tongue snuck out to dart along his lips, cock rising in equal anticipation. His thoughtless right hand sidled languidly to his groin. 

/A palm with the calluses unique to those who fire guns on a regular basis hovers over his cock, brushing it ever so slightly. "What do you want from me, Chief?"/ 

"Touch me...." Sandburg arched his back as his hand closed around his rampant shaft. 

/"How, Blair? Like this?" The warm hand, so much larger than his own, gently slides along the younger man's erection./ 

"Harder." He could feel the heat of the absent man pressing against his back, the word a gasp escaping from the aching in his chest. 

/Jim's hand tightens around his Guide's cock. A rough rhythm builds, the older man's five-o'clock shadow nuzzling Blair's neck at the same pace./ 

Blair arched his back to his own manipulations, his imagination filling in all the blanks left by his own hasty and, suddenly realized, foolish retreat. !Man, how good would it be? How would he....?! 

/"Are you cumming yet, Blair?" Jim's breath tickles across his ear, his stroking increasing. "Is this how you want it to be?"/ 

"No!" he cried out as he climaxed. !Too soon, too little. Oh, man, I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry. I should have just let you....! He knocked his head into the wall a few more times for good measure. 

"Blair? You okay in there?" 

The sound of his recent bedmate, the *wrong* bedmate, at the door solidified his plans for the next day. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped. I'll be out in a little while. Go back to sleep." 

He and Jim had some...talking to do.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
